


The Thunder Rolls

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short One Shot, Storms, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Steve is late back from a meeting with Tony, Bucky is waiting up for him.





	The Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics to Garth Brooks, The Thunder Rolls. [Read here.](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/garthbrooks/thethunderrolls.html)

Bucky glanced again at the clock on the kitchen wall. Steve should have been home hours ago.

In the distance thunder rumbled. He crossed to the window of the apartment they shared in Brooklyn and looked out at the rain pounding down onto the streets below.

Through the blur of the street lights reflecting on the rain soaked window, he could make out the edge of Stark Tower. He sighed. Steve was on his bike. He had just stayed to wait out the storm.

The storm that hadn't started until after Steve should have already been home the rational part of his brain told him. The irrational part of his brain told it to shut the hell up.

The thunder rolled again and Bucky blinked as lightning flashed above. A lone headlight cut the darkness on the street below and Bucky was relieved to see Steve's bike appear at last.

He darted into the kitchen, not wanting Steve to know he had been watching for him. Fiddling about with the coffee maker when Steve finally slipped silently into the apartment. He was drenched and set about stripping off his jacket and jeans.

He padded into the kitchen and came up behind Bucky, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Bucky leaned back into him and sighed and then he caught it, as he turned his head. The faint hint of an unmistakeable brand of aftershave. A brand Steve didn't wear... but Tony did.

Bucky closed his eyes and when he opened them and looked at Steve, he knew. He knew and he knew that Steve knew he knew.

Steve opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Bucky kissed him. Pulled him in close and held on for all he was worth.

Steve slid his hands around Bucky's waist and pulled him tight up against him deepening the kiss. Bucky whimpered against his lips and Steve pulled back, grabbing his hand and leading him into the bedroom.

Bucky turned and pushed Steve onto the bed as the thunder rolled on outside. The plates in Bucky's arm whirred as he flexed his metal arm and Steve looked up at him as the lightning flashed, reflecting off the silver as Bucky leaned down over him a hard glint in his eyes.


End file.
